Result of Spying
by Fictional-Guy-Tracker
Summary: What if Maria walked in on Future Max and Liz? How would the story change? First ROSWELL fanfic! D Please R&R better summary and explanation inside
1. Chapter 1

**How would the story change if Maria walked in on future Max and Liz, while they had a little "talk" on the balcony; Different POV's. Please R&R I love criticism. This is my first Roswell fanfic (AND I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE ROSWELL) D**

_**FYI… the conversation is a little different… and Max comes in a little later (than in the show)... but hopefully u understand… if not… PM me (or REVIEW IT) D**_

_**If people review that they like it… and want me to keep going…. I WILLLL!! D**_

**MARIA'S POV**

"Where's Liz? I need help cleaning up!" Mr. Parker had really bad timing; I was just about to go home.

"I'll go check, Mr. Parker." I walked upstairs and opened Liz's door. I could hear her talking but I didn't know who it was. Maybe Max finally got to her. G-D I hope so!

"Find someone else, I can't do this anymore!"

"You have to try! I only trust you!" That was one husky voice.

"I can't. Do you know how much it hurt to tell him I wouldn't die for him? He's the only reason I'm alive, he's the love of my life! Why are you doing this to me?"

"I know…" Who is that? He sounds so sad.

"No! You don't. Otherwise, you would go and ask someone else. Like Tess!"

"WHAT?" SHIT! They both looked at me and I swear the guy could be Max's dad.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" Her eyes were filled with tears and were blood shot from crying.

"Your dad asked me to find you! Who the hell is that?" they exchanged glances and Liz stood up.

"Maria, meet Max. Max, you remember Maria right?

"How could I ever forget?"

**LIZ'S POV**

Max said he would explain the situation to Maria. Maybe Maria could help, because I have nothing more that I can do.

I went downstairs and pulled my hair up.

"Yeah, dad?" I said while walking through the swinging door.

"Hey Lizzie, can you help me clean up? I let Courtney go home early; she didn't look to well!" **(A/N - after she peeled her face, I had to say she didn't LOOK WELL! Ew.)**

"Sure." I started putting the plates into the silver basket and wiping down the tables. Minutes of silence passed with awkward tension in the air.

"WHAT? Are you kidding?" Maria's voice was carried down, and scared me so, that I dropped the plate I was holding.

"I'll go get the broom!" My dad walked out and then there was a knock on the door. I looked up from the broken plate and the air in my lungs was pushed out. I went and opened the door.

"Hi Max." I think it was loud enough to be called a whisper.

"Liz." He nodded and then walked to where the plate had fallen into pieces.

"I'll get it later, don't worry about it." He looked up at me, and suddenly I wanted to cry again. I saw all the pain I caused him, in his eyes.

He moved closer to me, slower than walking pace. He stopped when his face was only inches from mine.

_I can't do this. Max (other Max) is going to kill me._

I looked up and saw his hands reaching for my face.

_I would die just for this._

He gently grabbed my face and pulled it closer to his. Moments later our lips were dancing. Automatically, my arms went around his neck and let all my love I had only for him, spill out from my lips.

"E-hem." We looked up and saw my dad with the broom and a very confused look on his face.

"Max?" Of course, my dad was shocked. For him, it would seem as if I were ignoring Max, not making out with him.

"Sorry Mr. Parker, just can to say goodnight." He leaned close to me and whispered "goodnight. I know you felt it, so stop lying." He kissed my cheek and walked out. I stood there, speechless!

_What am I going to do? Max is totally ganna kill me now!_

**TIME PASSES - Next Day around noon.**

**Let's set the scene: Maria told Michael about future Max and everything Liz did (because Michael died and the world ended.) She also told him the future they were suppose to have (Las Vegas, never apart again). So now, they are at the Crashdown and Liz came down for her shift.**

**MICHAEL'S POV**

"How do you know he's not another alien or a shape shifter or something?"

"Because he knows things, like the granolith!"

"Which is wrong; he – "

"Hey guys, what'cha talking about?" Liz walked in tying her apron. I turned to face the grill and Maria started walking out the door.

"Maria, I got to talk to you." She sounded really worried.

"What happened?" Did Maria tell Liz she told me?

"Max…he and I…"

"We all know you slept together!" If she didn't know before, she knows now.

"No, we… wait – Maria, you told him?"

"Don't change the subject. What did you and Max do…?"

"Backroom – now!" with that, they both walked out and I was left alone.

I couldn't stop thinking about the situation. So in some strange way, Liz and Max did belong together. I need to tell him.

"Mr. Parker, I don't feel well. Do you mind if I take my break now?"

"Michael, go home. Jose will cover for you."

I started walking towards my place and decided that Isabel should hear this too. A few minutes past, and I was at Max's door. I rang the doorbell and Max answered.

"Maxwell, we have to talk!" I entered the house and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sooooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update

**I am sooooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update. Usually I update every day (or every other day)… but since my last post, I've had a quiz, test, essay or multiples of the 3. Finally I got some time to write a chapter. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…….. I can keep going if you like it (I LOOOOOOOOVE CRITIZM)….. I will soon start other stories for Roswell (Because it's my OBSESSION!!) …. Please enjoy R&R!! D**

**LIZ'S POV**

"Dad, where's Michael?" I can't believe Maria told him. This is so like her.

"He went home; he said he didn't feel well." My dad went back to wiping down some tables for more costumers.

"Maria!" She better know where he went.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Can Michael walk home?" I'm going to kill him.

"Probably, but it's kinda far!" She took off her apron, "why?"

"Dad said Michael went home; did you drive him or give him your car?"

"No. We had a date tonight, he better not have forgotten!" Good. Now Maria wants to find him too.

"Hey you guys," Alex walked through the back door holding an un-popped popcorn bag and a few cans of soda. "Ready to go?"

"Alex, if you just found something out about a friend, where would you go if you weren't allowed to tell that friend?"

"Well, who am I? Cause if I were me, I'd go to you guys or Isabel. If I were Max, I'd go to you, Liz. If I were Michael I would go to Max and – "

"MARIA!" Of course he would go to Max. They were like brothers.

"Liz, I'm so sorry. I thought he would – "

"Let's go. Alex change of plans. Maria and I are going to Max's house; we'll meet you at the movie store!"

"It's another alien thing isn't it? I should have guessed when I said Michael." His face dropped a little. I hated making Alex sad, but I promised Max (future Max) that Max (present Max) wouldn't find out. I can't handle hurting him again.

We drove as fast as we could to Max's house without getting caught by Valenti.

I jumped out the Jetta and rung the doorbell. Maria was right behind me.

"Michael, open the door!" Maria was banging it like no other. I tired a different approach.

"Max, I really need to talk to you!" The door opened and Michael and Max were both staring at us.

_Has Michael told max yet? _ I looked up at him and saw a little twinkle in his eyes.

_I hope not! I can't do this again! What am I going to do?_


	3. Chapter 3

I am SOOOO SORRY

**I am SOOOO SORRY… it took me so long. I went to Portugal and wrote a few chapters for this and my Twilight fanfic, but when I got back I had so much stuff going on at school I didn't have time to write. Again, I am soooo sorry (please don't hate me); ENJOY!!**

**LIZ'S POV**

"Michael, let's go talk." He opened the door and gestured Maria in. "outside. Now!" They walked out and left Max and me alone.

"Can I come in?" I meant it to sound confident but it came out as a whisper.

"Of course; I'm sorry." He moved out of the doorway and let me pass. I needed to know what Michael told him. _Crap!_ _Where's my phone?_

"Can I use your phone for a sec?" I really couldn't look at him again; one more look in those bottomless eyes and I would cave. No matter that the world would end, I couldn't do it again.

"Sure! It's in the kitchen." I started walking and felt his eyes on me. My legs automatically moved faster as I entered the kitchen. I dialed Maria's cell, hoping she had it with her. Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello…?"

"Maria! What did he say?"

"Liz, I'm so sorry. He… well-"

"MARIA!" _Crap that was a little too loud._

"You okay in there, Liz?" Max's head popped around the corner of the kitchen. I gave a little nod and he left with that.

"Maria, what did he tell him?"

"Liz, please don't be mad…" she took a long breath and continued, "He sort of told Max…um…everything."

"Are you kidding?!" _I think I'm gonna be sick._

"No, Liz. What are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know. I got to go, bye."

I hung up before she could say anything else. Max walked in and grabbed my hand. "Let's go for a walk." He smiled that amazing smile; the one that makes any heart stop beating for a few seconds.

"Max…" My voice faded once his eyes met mine.

_Oh God, I can't do this again. _He led the way with our hands intertwined. We walked out the back and sat on the bench. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward him.

"I don't care."

"What?" He knows I can't read his mind.

"You can't push me away. No matter what you do, I will always love you."

"But we can't, Max; we – "

"NO! We can. Our destiny is our own to make."

"Max, what did Michael tell you?" He didn't seem worried about future Max at all.

"Are you talking about future me?" Ok… so maybe he did know. "Still doesn't change how I feel about you. Tess is my problem, I'll deal with her."

"Max, you need Tess; she's part of you four. You need each other to survive."

"But she's the reason we're not together then – "

"No Max, the reason we're not together is because the end of the world happens. Did Michael tell you that both Isabel and he die? Did he tell you that THAT was the END OF THE WORLD? I wish I could make you understand."

"Liz, I'm never going to stop trying. Nothing is going to make me stop loving you."

"Well, we have to do something. I can't have them die because of me. I could never forgive myself."

"You said we…" he smiled again; right into my soul I could feel that smile.

"I can't push you away from what you want and I can't stand hurting you." I looked down at my feet; I felt weak and defeated. His hand went under my chin and tilted my head up. He kissed me and all our problems seemed to disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**LIZ'S POV**

I walked into the diner, still dazed from the "talk" with Max. It felt so amazing to be in his arms again. I walked upstairs and headed towards my room. I kept replaying Max's words in my mind.

"_I love you, Liz Parker; no one will ever come between us ever again."_

"_I love you too, Max Evans!"_

I walked into my room and started to change. Max is taking me out tonight. I threw my shirt and pants on my bed and went to my closet. I need to find something great to wear for tonight. I opened the door –

"What the hell did you do?" I forgot future Max was her. Oh god, what am I going to say?

"Ahhh… turn around." His eyes lingered and then he sulked just a little, and turned around. I stifled a giggle as I grabbed some sweats and put them on. I took a shirt of the hanger and pulled it over my head.

"Okay, you can turn around now." He turned around and glared at me. "It's not my fault; you're just to charming for your own good." I tried to joke and make the mood light. It didn't work very well.

"Liz, I told you this was crucial. We need to fix this now!" I decided to just let it out.

"I can't hurt him again; Max I won't." I looked him straight in the eye and stared him down. "Do you know that it's hurting me too? Every time I had to push him away, I grew more and more empty inside – "

"But I'm meant to be with Tess!" I've heard those words from Nasedo, but from Max, it just tore my heart in two.

"Oh, um… well, that changes things." I could feel the tears brimming my eyes. I didn't want him to see my crying over him; that would be mortifying.

"Liz, I didn't mean… I meant," I couldn't take this anymore. I ran out of the room and grabbed my dad's keys. I started the engine and started driving.

I knew this couldn't work. Now Max will be happy in the end and I, well I will be miserable. I guess that's what I deserve. I should have listened to (future) Max and stopped it then. I should have – "

_A car in front was going in the opposite direction. I tried to swing out of the way, but the car hit the rear of the car. _My car started spinning and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, I haven't updated in so long. First I had the worst problem with my email… I didn't get any email from Fanfic (so I thought that the last chapter sucked; so I was trying to figure out a way to change it!)….. A few days ago I got a LOT OF EMAILS… saying like Y HAVNT U UPDATED AND STUFF…. So I was like YELLING at my computer and I got some new chaps for u all….Then I got THE HOST…. And was DISTRACTED (teehee)…. It was AMAZING…. (Recommend it to EVERYONE!!)**

**OK……I think I have a few more chapters left and then im done with this story. (Unless my ending doesn't cut it for u…. then TELL ME… and I'll keep going!) D**

**MARIA'S POV**

"What the hell did you do?" Future Max looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you say to Liz? She won't pick up her phone; I can't find her anywhere!" Max lowered his head and put it in his hands.

"I didn't mean to say it; it just came out." He looked so ashamed; I didn't know what to say.

"What did you say, Max?" I walked over to the bed and rubbed his back.

"I told her… I mean…. I said…IwasmeanttobewithTess." The last part was rushed, but I heard every word loud and clear.

I jumped off the bed. "WHAT?" I was so aggravated' "Why would you do that? Do you want to kill her?" the minute those words came out I regretted it. Max lifted his face to level with mine and I could see all the guilt and regret in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to say it," he looked so remorseful, it was a little pathetic.

"But you did. We have to find her; do you have any idea of where she could be?" He shrugged and I started to think. _Where would Liz go to get her anger out and think things through?_

"The school; she went to the school!"

"Why would she go –" A light seemed to turn on in his head. "The bio lab; she says everything has an answer in there." O could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes.

"Let's go; you have to fix this."

"I don't think I can…" he let his voice fade out!

"What? What do you mean you can't?"

**LIZ'S POV**

"Miss, are you alright?" I tried to respond but it came out as a grunt. "Someone help, please!" The woman kept yelling and then I heard an ambulance. I let out a moan of pain and then the woman started yelling again. I couldn't remember what happened; my mind was groggy and I felt very sleepy. Time passed and I felt people picking me up. Another moan escaped my mouth; I was being carried and then I heard doors shut and the car started to move. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew we were headed to the hospital, but all I could think of was sleeping; I really wanted to sleep.

**MICHAEL'S POV**

"Come on Maria; pick up the phone." _Where could she be? _"Don't worry Max, we'll find her." Liz wasn't home when Max went to pick her up.

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have pushed her. I –"

"Max, stop; we'll find her." _Come on Maria, pick up the phone!_

"Hello?"

"Maria, where have you been?" _Why was she so out of breath?_

"Michael, we were – Wait, I have another call." I looked at Max and wished Maria would hurry.

"Max its fine; don't worry!"

"Michael?" Maria sounded like she was crying.

"What's wrong; what happened?"

"It's Liz. She was in an accident. She's in the hospital. I don't know what to do; um… can you... um….can you meet me there?"

"I can pick you up; just tell me where you are!" _She better be okay._

"No, its okay; Max and I will driver; just please meet me!"

"MAX! LET'S GO!"

**At the hospital … Maria is crying and Michael is holding her. Future Max is nowhere in sight and Max is holding Liz's hand. Liz's father was sitting in the corner.**

**DOCTOR'S POV**

"Mr. Parker, can I speak with you for a minute." He stood up while the boys' eyes followed me. I felt so terrible giving them the news. We walked out of the room and into a quiet hallway.

"I'm afraid that this news isn't all that good." My voice was leveled and calm, while his eyes weld up as he looked down at his hands. "Your daughter seems to have an abnormality in the brain. Right now she is in an acute como-static state; the chances of her ever coming out are slim to none. I'm very sorry; this must be a very big load for you." He looked right into my eyes and spoke those fatherly words…

"She will make it" he said, matter-of-factly. I didn't know how to respond.

"She has a chance, but her vitals are very low and she has lost a lot of blood. Once her body is more stable we will do a blood-transfusion." His face paled to a ghostly white, and I used the words all doctors use. "We will do everything we can; I promise." I turned around and walked away. _Every father needs some alone time before they goes back to their child; strong enough for the both of them! I just hope there will be enough this time._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey PEEPS… im srry I haven't updated in so long…. But now u get 2 chaps in 2 days! D**

**PLEASE…. READ AND REVIEW (I need to know if I should keep writing this story or just give up!)… SUPPORT (and criticism) IS NEEDED…….**

**MARIA'S POV**

"I… can't… do… this, she… has… to… w-w-wake up!" I started sobbing again. Michael took me in his arms and held me tight.

"It's okay Maria; it's all going to be okay." He rubbed my back gently as we swayed back and forth. "Do you know why she drove off?" He looked at me when he asked that; his eyes held fear and sorrow. I never knew he cared so much.

"Max, _future Max_, told Liz some stuff and I guess she couldn't handle it." That was partly true. I mean if future Michael came to tell me I could never be with him because he was meant for Isabel; I think my heart would break in two.

"What did he say?" Michael's voice was so soothing but, it was filled with worry and doubt. He sounded so worried; it was so cute.

"He said that he was meant for Tess; Liz and he could never be; the bond they share is stronger (than his and Liz's); stuff that she couldn't bear any longer." His grip got tighter around me and his eyes flared with anger. "I don't blame her; I would totally do the same thing." I looked deep into his eyes and saw tears brimming. I tried not to react but when a drop fell down his cheek, I wiped it away with my finger. My hand lay on his cheek and he kissed it. That's all I needed to become calmer. No cedar smell or smelling salts could do what Michael could do.

**LIZ'S POV**

My eyes fluttered but they couldn't open. I tried to make a sound but I heard nothing. I tried to remember where I was but I couldn't. The last thing I remember is… was… I don't remember. I felt my eyes opening but I kept them shut. I have to remember something; ANYTHING! I have to remember something; my name; my school; my parents? Nothing!

"UGH!" The sound sounded wrong. As if it was muffled by something. My eyes fluttered opened and this time I let them. Maybe if I see something it will trigger my memory. My eyes opened and I saw an older man sleeping in the corner; a blonde girl wrapped in a young mans arms. The girl had longish blonde hair with very sweet complexions; she was very beautiful. The man was very muscular and had very interesting spiky hair. **(A/N I know his hair was straight… but I LOVE the spiky hair! D 3)** He was very cute._ Very cute couple! _I guess they were around my age. I kept looking around the room and I saw the most gorgeous guy sitting in the seat beside my bed. He was muscular yet fairly toned. Brown hair and the most magnificent eyes; they were filled with sadness and concentration. His beautiful brown eyes starring at me; right into my soul (as I saw his).

He smiled at me when he saw I made eye contract and I felt like I could fly. One smile, his alone, made my heart flutter. _I wonder who this guy is?!_

"Liz." He breathed; he stood up and kissed me. Now, I might not know much but I definitely know that THAT was not a brother-sister kiss; it was so, SO much more. Part of me wanted to keep kissing this hot guy, but another part kept whining that I didn't know him. Regretfully I pulled away.

"Liz, what's wrong? Does something hurt? I'll go get the nurse!" He ran out of the room, but not before waking up the cute blonde boy and the girl in his arms. "Michael, Maria, look who's awake." He looked back at me and smiled; he whispered something I couldn't hear and the blonde boy nodded. He left to get the nurse as the blonde girl jumped out of her seat.

"Liz, you're alright," she wrapped her arms around me; "I was so scared."

"We were all really worried about you." The bulky blonde guy said. He game me a quick hug and stepped back and took my hand.

"Is she alright? She's not talking!" The blonde girl whispered to the boy.

"I'm sorry," I said clearing my throat. The blonde boy handed me some water and I took a few sips. "I'm sorry," I said again, "but who are you?"

**A/N – Alex will be in the next chapter (**_**and so will Isabel**_**) B/C I love him and Tess should have died NOT HIM!! '**

**I was watching some of THE OC, and Alex was on and I remembered why I left him out of the last few chapters. You'll find out soon enough.**

**BTW: I was in the movie theaters, and the preview for the movie HOUSE BUNNY… came on and Alex is in it (COLIN HANKS)… and I thought I was ganna have a heart attack (yeah just some extra info… about my obsession)**

**PLEASE REVIEW……. U will be my ROSWELL sister (or brother) FOREVER…….. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for all the confusion that my chapters cause. (I would love to answer any questions and/or confusions you have!). Second, I also want to apologize AGAIN for not having chapters up every day anymore (summer school really cuts my time down). Summer school will be over the end of July; so, august I am ALL yours (not just for my stories, but to help you with yours). I love helping others with writing chapters, plotting ideas, planning it out, and more! So please, just ask (I love helping …; D)…. **

_**OK….. ONTO THE STORY!**_

_Previously: "I'm sorry, but who are you?"_

**MAX'S POV**

"What do you mean 'who are you'?" I asked confused. "Don't you remember, Liz?" Her face showed confusion and fear. I wanted to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, no. I don't even remember who I am." As she said this, tears started spilling over her cheeks and she started to blush from embarrassment.

"It's ok, sweetie." Maria took Liz's hand and wrapped it around with her two hands. "Don't worry about it. It's all going to be ok." She starred at Michael as if for some conformation.

"Yeah Liz," He patted her other hand (which was in his), "we're right here for you." They both looked at me. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

"Excuse me," I didn't even notice the nurse left. She returned with Liz's father.

"Oh, Lizzie," He wrapped his arms around his daughter and cried tears of joy.

"Sir, I need to take some tests' if you don't mind?" The nurse asked polity. Liz's father stepped aside, but never took his eyes off of his daughter; as, if he blinked or looked away, Liz would disappear. I knew just how he felt.

**LIZ'S POV**

I felt so bad; when I said I couldn't remember that really cute boy looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach. I don't know why, but I never wanted him to feel pain like that; I needed to protect him. I didn't feel comfortable with all of them staring at me. I looked at the nurse and hoped she'd understand; she did.

"You know what. I'm sorry but I have to kick you all out." She smiled sympathetically and closed the door behind the blonde boy.

"Thank you." I whispered. I didn't want to hurt their feeling if they could still hear.

"Don't worry about it, dear." She smiled at me, "I've been at this so long; I know all the looks." She laughed and opened one of the drawers. I sighed, more comfortable no with no one who knows me, around me.

"Just relax," the nurse whispered. "This won't hurt a bit." I felt a prick in my arm and then everything went blurry. The last thing I saw, after my eyes were closed, was a boy who wasn't in the room. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew his name… Alex.

"Alex…" I breathed before I dosed into unconsciousness.

**MARIA'S POV**

"My head is swirling right now." I sighed into Michael's shoulder.

"I know what you mean; it feels like a 100Ibs has been lifted off my shoulders." He whispered into my ear. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick squeeze.

"What are you guys talking about?" Max bellowed. "She doesn't remember us; me, she doesn't even remember me." He dropped his head and sulked into a chair by Liz's room. Before I could respond, the nurse came out.

"Excuse me," we all looked up to see the nurse coming out of Liz's room. "Elizabeth is sleeping right now – I had to sedate her before the pain became too much." She answered all our confusion with that one sentence. "She did say something before she fell asleep; I think you might like to know." We all waited as if she were announcing the winning lottery tickets. "She said the name Alex. I assume he or she is a friend?" That was more of a question than anything else. Alex? Alex wasn't even here. Actually, where was Alex? I called him like 30 times...

"Thank you." I said. No one else spoke until minutes later when the door slammed opened and two bodies stood between the doors.

"Where is she?" Alex's voice sounded very rough. Isabel walked next to him holding his hand.

"She's sleeping," I whispered. "Where were you?" What could be more important than this?

"Never mind, what happened?" He looked from me to Michael and finally to Max. His body stared shaking and he looked furious.

"Alex… please." Isabel tried to sooth Alex but it wasn't working.

"YOU …" and he lunged at Max.

"What the – what are you doing? Get off me, Alex!" Michael grabbed Alex and pulled him off of Max.

"This is all your fault… you did this!" Michael shoved Alex away from Max and into my direction.

"Alex, come on…" His eyes were furious. "Alex, what's wrong with you? What happened?" I asked as I pulled him into the hallway.

"Liz called me. Before she…." He looked down and didn't say another word.

"We have to talk. Now!" I said as I pulled him deeper into the hall.


End file.
